1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for reduction of the ketene trimer content in raw diketene.
2. Background Art
It is known that in the dimerization of ketene, besides diketene as the main product, polymer resins and a ketene trimer are also formed. This ketene trimer was identified as 3-acetoxycyclobut-2-ene-1-one and is present in portions up to about 5 percent in the diketene.
It is known further that with heating above 50.degree. C. this ketene trimer tends to strongly exothermic reactions [Helv. Chim. Acta 60 (1977) No. 100, p. 975 (ff)]. This property of entering uncontrolled exothermic reactions upon heating makes the ketene trimer a safety hazard during the production and distillation of diketene.